


Save Me

by weytothehey



Category: Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weytothehey/pseuds/weytothehey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Highschool years will be the best years of your lives!"</p>
<p>Adults say.</p>
<p>"Just be you!"</p>
<p>Adults say.</p>
<p>"You'll fit right in!"</p>
<p>Adults say.</p>
<p>But they forgot to mention that that rule doesn't imply to you if you're Niall Horan.</p>
<p>He's been bullied since year 4 when a kid made fun of his teeth.<br/>Ever since then the bullying has intensified and had left him alone with one friend; Louis.</p>
<p>But what happens when not even your best friend can save you?<br/>But when this kid you've never noticed before suddenly comes into your life and makes you care.<br/>And maybe,<br/>Just maybe,<br/>He's the one who saves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

"You're fucking gay."  
"You're single because nobody would want to love someone like you."  
"Queer."  
"Go.die."

Highschool, right? 'Best years of our lives.'

Tell me, when does that kick in?

It's been 3 years and I'm still getting the same shit I got in year 4.

Every minute of my life, the only thought that goes through my mind is what they tell me.

Not just the people.

But the voices in my head.

'You can't wear that, are you kidding? You are way too fat to pull that off. Ouf.'

I can't remember the last time I felt secure. Or loved.

I think it's because I don't deserve it. I never do anyways.

I'm just exactly what they say I am.

Nobody says anything different.

Even my only friend Louis doesn't defend me.

We ignore it.

Or at least, he does.

He can.

I don't exactly have that option.

I sit there and take it, then go home and 'shower'.

Though I think we all know what I mean by shower.

As the thoughts simmer down a bit in my head, I put down my old razor, grab a paper towel, wet it, hold it against my arms and wait.

I don't know how long I've been doing this for, but I don't think I could ever stop.

All this depression just builds up and it's the only way I can let it out.

After a while I pull my sleeves down, throw my backpack over my shoulder, I walk out my door.

Instantly, I feel a splash of water hit my back as a black jeep passes by me.

"Cocksucker!"

And that begins my day.

Oh, the joys of life.


	2. Alone Again.

I have to meet Louis right before class in a corner by some lockers nobody uses.

He doesn't like the attention that revolves around me, but I can't help being so popular.

Louis saw me coming a few seconds before I got there, and in that spare time he took a brief check of his surroundings before greeting me with a timid smile.

Sometimes I wish I could hang out with my best friend in public.

Sometimes I wish my best friend would be there for me.

I wish anyone would be there for me.

"How was the walk?" he asked, his voice low. I shrugged, deciding not to speak much. He should know that my walk to school usually turns into a run for my life. "Yeah, I figured."

The bell for first period rang, every time I hear that bell my stomach drops. Class terrifies me, and I really want to cry right now.

I wish Louis was in my classes, but he's only in one.

Louis gives me a salute wave and walks off to class.

We have a new seating arrangement today, quite odd. The left side of the tables are angled so they're pointed to the right corner of the room, while the right side of tables are angled so they're pointed to the left corner. In a way it makes this big table 'x' shape.

I'm in the front, there's only 3 people in my row, and my luck; the only other 2 people don't attend school - ever.

These two boys, Zayn and Josh sit behind me.

They like to annoy me a lot.

The class began not with my teachers usual lecture about advancing in life, but by the gooey sensation of spitballs in the back of my head. Throughout their spitting, they decided to just throw crumpled up pieces of paper and throw it at my head.

If I'd flinch, they'd laugh and call me a faggot.

30 minutes left in class and we had textbook questions. The textbooks were in the back of the class behind me, so of course on my way back I take a u-turn into embarrassment and land straight on my face due to Zayn leaving his foot out to a degree where I trip over it.

My vision's blurry but I can see something in front of me. When my vision cleared I saw that there was a series of 5 long fingers reached out to me. Those 5 long fingers belonged to some kid in my class; Harry Styles.

He was nothing special, just ordinary. Though I never see him with anyone, so I reckon he spends a lot of time on his own. He must have friends though, just maybe not at this school. Somebody as good-looking as him surely he's got a pack of friends.

"Need some help?" he asked with a smile.

"Oi, Horan, you alright?" Mr. Hubert asks, I take Harry's hand and whisper a quiet yes. Behind me I hear Zayn and Josh laughing.

As I sit down, Josh coughs and says 'freak' behind the cough. I hear them laugh again but I try to tune them out.

"Will you two stop?" Someone spoke up. "Honestly, you two are assholes. Why are you bullying Niall? There's nothing wrong with the lad, and so what if he's gay? I think he's a brave strong lad for coming out. You know what you're doing to him is probably hurting him a lot. Just stop making jerks out of yourselves, you're not cool so stop." I was frozen in my spot and so was the rest of the class, until Mr. Hubert cleared his throat.

"Ahem, can we get back to working please?" But the boys didn't listen.

"Oh I get it," Zayn piped up, "you like the bloke don't you? I bet you're gay as well! Frickin faggots everywhere!" Zayn and Josh laughed and clapped hands. But Harry remained serious.

"What if I was?" oh, what? "what if I do like Niall? Hell, what if I love the lad? Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, 'cause you two are a bunch of queers!"

"Mr. Malik!" Mr. Hubert exclaimed, "I will see you in detention today. Now if I hear another peep, then you will all be staying in." With that, the chirping stopped.

I glanced back at Harry to try and say thanks, but I froze when I saw he was already starring at me. He smiled softly and winked at me.

After class, I was hoping to try and talk to him. I hurriedly packed my things and turned to his desk, but he was already halfway out the door.   
Maybe he was just trying to be nice. Maybe I will be stuck with Louis.   
I don't even know how long I'll have Louis for...soon enough, I'll be alone all the time...but it's not something I'm not used to.


	3. You're Cute When You Blush.

Today at lunch was more unusual than what I'm used to.

People still shoved me and called me things, but that's not what bothered me - I've grown used to that.

What I'm not used to is having people stare at me from across the room with no hint of disgust or anger in their eyes.

There I sat with Louis, far end of the cafeteria, empty table, all alone, when I spot him staring at me intensely. I'd casually look back at him, expecting him to look away - but he never did. I felt like Bella from Twilight, except with Harry's noticeable dark tan, I'm sure he wasn't a blood sucking night bat.

"Who're you staring at Ni?" Louis asked, turning around to try and figure out who had caught my attention.

"No one, it doesn't matter." I replied, looking back down at my food.

Walking home was much worse than walking to school.

1\. We all get let out at the same time.   
2\. Less supervision.   
3\. No restricted time.

I walked over the deep puddles on the sidewalk, enjoying how my music blended with the rain. I heard tires screeching behind me and I glanced over beside me by the side of the road closest to me. There was a long deep puddle that reached until the end of the street.

It was a really long street.

I tried to move the farthest away from the side of the road, but I still got immensely soaked by the passing sports car.

They shouted something out of the window sounding something like 'loser', or some unoriginal shit.

I tried shaking off some of the water droplets, but another car zoomed passed and drenched me again. So I just continued my way.

I heard another car coming from behind me, so I leaned my head to the side opposite of the road, waiting for the water to slush over me again.

But instead, the car slowed down, then finally stopped beside me. I turned to my side to face the driver, it was Harry.

He said something to me but my music was too loud to hear him, I took my earpod out, "what?" I asked, he smiled, leaned over and opened his passenger door, "get in."

I raised my eyebrows, he wants to give me a drive? I checked both sides of the road, trying to see if people were staring, but we were all alone.

I slid into the passenger side of his jeep and buckled myself in.

"I'm Harry." He smiled,

"I know, I'm Niall."

"Niall." He whispered, smiling and nodded.

Is it weird that I liked the way he said my name?

He started the car, "where do you wanna go?" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, "we could drop you off at your house, or at mine," he smirked a bit, "or we can go anywheres else. You pick." I gulped,

"J-just home." I told him my address and his expression deflated a bit, but he still held a small smile.

"You're cute when you stutter." He said with his eyes on the road, I blushed a bit at that. I don't get complimented very often. He glanced at me and he smiled wider.

"You're cute when you blush too. Gosh, you're just adorable in general." My face felt like it was on fire at this point.

"I-um, thanks." I whispered. A few minutes later and we arrived at my house. I shifted to say thanks to him before I got out, but he was already opening his car door. I sat still, where is he going?

He walked in front of the car to my side and opened the passenger door.

"What?" He asked, confused. I just smiled,

"It's just-people aren't really nice to me." His smile appeared on his face again, I think his smile was added to my list of things I love about life. 

But that would mean that my list would start and end with Harry's smile.

"Well I don't see why not." He walked me to my door, I turned when we were on the porch.   
"Thanks for the drive." He shrugged,  
"Anytime." He winked and I smiled then turned to open my door, but confidence built up rapidly inside me as I turned back to Harry and grabbed his arm.

"You ok-" I cut Harry off by placing a quick kiss on his cheek. A blush rised to his cheeks this time, but no smile.

Not everyone is gay Niall...

"I-sorry!" I apologized then ran inside my house.

Ouff, that was awkward.


	4. Cyberfriend.

Harry~

I stared at the door in front of me. It was made out of wood and was painted green. In the upper middle was a glass square window, which had flowers peeking out of the bottom. I still stood on Niall's balcony, feeling the rain on my back but choosing to ignore it. I felt my face creep into a small smile as I lightly touched my cheek. 

He's cute.

I fished my keys out of my pocket, hopped in my car, took a mental note to remember this address, then drove home. Thinking about how Niall's soft words somehow entranced me.

Niall~

I flopped on my bed, fisting my hand through my dyed hair.

"Ouf, that was awkward. That was awkward. That was so awkward. Ohmygod that was awkward. Let's not think about that ever again. Ok. Awkward." I whispered to myself.

I grabbed my laptop and logged into Facebook. I became curious so I typed in Harry's name in the search bar.

Harry Styles

His profile picture was him, straight faced, an American styled bandana tied around his head.

He looked rough and dirty.

I checked the likes: 147 likes, wow.

I couldn't see how many friends he had, but I reckon he had a lot.

His most recent post was 5 minutes ago.

"ouf you're cute(;"

Half of me hoped he was talking about me, but the other part knew it wasn't.

I just met him and he was already making me feel all giggly and I hated it.

I went on my newsfeed and read the usual posts.

"Fundraising carnival next week! There'll be rollercoasters, carousels, and ferris wheels!"

"Science fair tomorrow at 6!"

"party tnt at Josh's, open house!! bring your own alcohol"

I got a message notification from Louis;

Who was the guy in the big car that took you home? ;)

wth howd you see that??

My bus leaves last remember! I always see you walking home! NOW WHO WAS THE GUY?!?!?

calm down Lou

I want his first and last name please.

Harry Styles 

whAAT? Are you sure you heard that name CORRECTLY?

yeah...why?

Was there something wrong with Harry? Louis knew all the school's secrets, so he must know some info about Harry.

Um, Ni, I hate to burst your bubble, but Harry's well...kind of uh...heartless?

ugh dont tell me hes a player -.-

Nooooo, not that, I mean he might be, but...he just...idk...a jerk? A bully? A meanie? No feelings type of guy? Are you catching my drift?

Harry is? what?

Yeah, I heard he's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Girls have asked him out, real nice birds too, and he's shot them all down just like that! No sympathy! I heard he even LAUGHED at one girl!

Maybe he isn't into girls?

My heart sped up at the possibility of him liking boys...liking me.

I dunno I'm stupid.

he could go both ways, but idk, I've heard guys have asked him out and he denied them all. He's just a douchebag. And he's kinda creepy too, I mean he doesn't talk to anyone, he barely ever smiles, idk what's wrong with him. Maybe he has this dark past like his parents were murdered right in front of him by some thief and he ran away and hid in his mansion and he grew up to have a terrible fear of bats and then he'll turn into some masked superhero and stop all the havic in this town! :ooooooooooooo

Lou, that's batman...

Shut up, could still happen. So you're sure it was Harry?

yeah...brown curly hair, really nice green eyes, a great smile(:

Wait, he smiled at you??!

yup, opened the door for me, called me adorable and everything.

WHAT THE HELL?!

idk I think youve got the wrong Harry Lou..

He didn't reply after that, but not shortly after I had a friend request.

Harry Styles: confirm or deny.

Is it bad I had little butterflies in my stomach?

I just shrugged it off and clicked accept.

A minute later I got a notification.

"Harry Styles liked your profile picture."

oh.

Another notification.

"Harry Styles commented on your photo: 'hot.x'"

I smiled and clicked on the notification, leading it to my profile picture. I liked the comment.

I leaned against my bed's headboard, grabbed a pillow and wrapped my arms around it, resting my head at the top.

"He thinks I'm hot." I whispered to myself.

Another minute passed then I got a new message.

Hey.x

Harry's talking to me.

People don't talk to me.

Unless it's Louis.

I don't know how to talk to people.

Hii

And it all began from there.


	5. Surprise.

School? - Loureo

Louis knows I have a record of missing school.

But it's hard to go to a place filled with people who treat you like shit.

Why would I volunteraily want to go to school?

I sighed and typed in my reply.

Yeah - Nialler

I did the usual morning routine; ate (a lot), brushed my teeth, got dressed (black jeans, white supras, white v-neck tee, and put my hair up - something I rarely do.

But, today felt different.

Today felt...

Special.

"Bye mum!" I yelled, thinking she was upstairs but her head came popping out of the living room.

"Niall, honey," her smile was wide and genuine, "you never told me about your friend." She said friend as if there was something more behind him.

I raised an eyebrow, "Louis?" She giggled,

"Oh, no, no, honey. Your friend that's waiting for you outside with his car. He's quite handsome." She winked and my stomach did flips.

It couldn't be-

I ran out the door, my backpack falling off my shoulders as I slammed it shut.

"Harry," I breathed out. His black v-neck matched the skinniest pair of black jeans I saw on a guy. His converse - surprise- were also black. He was looking down, the shades covering his eyes were big enough to cover his eyes and his eyebrows. His butt was leaning against the passengers door and I couldn't help but imagine being pressed up against it by Harry, his lips all over my face and my neck; hands tangled in each other's hair.

Wow.

How could I have not noticed seeing Harry in class? Or in the halls?

Well, I did, but I never took much effort into looking at him.

Like, really, looking at him.

And now that I have, I know why all those girls (and boys) would be crawling after him.

"Niall," my eyes flicked back up to his, which was still covered by his shades. I noticed the small grin he had forming on his face, two small dimples appearing on both sides of his cheeks. He lowered the black sunglasses, not-so-discreetely checking me out.

After all the effort I put into my looks, I felt insecure now.

Of course, the insecure feeling doesn't really leave me.

I looked back up at Harry who was biting his lip, I quickly averted my gaze back down to my shoes.

"You're so cute, Niall." He whispered, closer than before. I looked back up again and his face was nearly inches away from mine. I stayed focused on the bridge of his nose, in between his eyes. "Niall," I hummed, "look at me." I gulped, but not loudly.

"I am." Harry shook his head, now frowning.

"Am I hard on the eyes, Niall?" This time I shook my head.

"N-no."

"Look at me." He whispered again, and I obliged. His eyes weren't even looking into mine, they were focused lower on my face.

Holy shit he's staring at my lips.

"Let's get to school, yeah?" He said, his voice much lower. He still hadn't broke his gaze from my lips.

I nodded, and so did he, then he walked to the passengers door and opened it for Niall.

Niall mustered up the best smile he could, which made Harry smirk.

"So, you remembered where I live?" Hearing it outloud, it did seem a bit crazy.

"I - uh," he stuttered, "I guess, yeah."

"Why are you picking me up?" The car was silent for a minute.

3rd Person's POV

"Why are you picking me up?" Harry sat quiet as he made a left.

Why did Harry pick him up?

What was so great about Niall that made him want to protect him?

Well, not just protect him.

But be with him.

And he doesn't know what he means by be.

He's only known him barely a day.

"I wanted to see you." He whispered, keeping his eyes on the road.

Heat rose up Niall's neck and two his ears, burning his cheeks.

He took a right onto the highway, Niall raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-Harry? What are we doing?" Harry shrugged,

"Let me take you out. My treat."

"Take me out where? We're going on a highway, why are we leaving Yorkshire?"

"We're going to Cheshire."


	6. A Year Without Rain.

Harry didn't know why he decided to take Niall out to his hometown.

He just wanted to get to know Niall more.

"Let's play a game," he said finally. He quickly looked at Niall who was busy already staring at the boy.

Niall quickly looked down at his lap, suddenly becoming more interested in his nails than the gorgeous boy beside him.

"21 Questions, go." Niall felt like he was put on the spot.

"Uhh, f-favourite colour?" He chuckled lightly.

"Red, favourite position?"

How blunt, Niall thought, but he felt shy and awkward again because of course he was a virgin and knew nothing about sex.

"I-um, I don't know." He mumbled.

Harry was genuinely surprised.

He knew the kid got bullied, but surely he's had a girlfriend.

or boyfriend, the voice in the back of his head crept up on him.

"You're honestly a virgin?" Niall shook his head, wanting to get off this topic.

He almost had sex once.

He almost fell in love once.

He almost was happy.

Almost.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, Niall looked down and gave him a small forced smile.

"It's my turn," Harry stayed quiet, "favourite thing to do?"

Be with you, talking to you, looking at you, those words crawled up Harry's throat, but he forced them back down, because how weird would that be if he said that?

"I like to sing." He looked at Niall, smiling a little bit. "What about you?"

"I sing too."

"Maybe we could start a boyband." Niall chuckled at that idea.

Being up on stage,

fans screaming out their names,

thousands of millions of girls writing fanfics about the two.

Never. Niall thought.

"Maybe someday." He winked at Harry and wow where did that surge of confidence come from?

"Hmmm, embarrassing story?" Niall asked, a small smirk forming in his lips. Harry chuckled and dear god, Niall could record it and listen to it all day.

"When I was a little kid, I always wondered what a bra would feel like - "

"No." Niall said, his face in a smile already knowing where the story was leading to.

"So, I went into my mums room, and I took one of her bras and I tried to put it on," Harry heard Niall giggle, which, yes, it did make his heart flutter. "But I didn't know how to put it on, so the part that held the - y'know - well that part ended up on my head and it got stuck so I called for my mum. She wasn't too happy when she walked in on me but she adjusted it so I was wearing it correctly. Then I posed and smiled for her as she snapped a picture." Niall roared with laughter, gripping his sides.

Harry didn't know it was that funny, but he just had to pull over and watch Niall laugh.

He couldn't help but laugh himself and soon enough they were laughing at each other for no reason.

Tears went down both of their cheeks and their cheeks burned from the smiling.

Their stomachs vibrated with laughter and they just could not stop.

But they both loved it.

They loved the sound of the other's laugh.

They loved the look of joy on the other's face.

Their laughter died down and they just stared at each other, a few giggles escaping one another's lips.

"I like your laugh." Harry said quietly and quickly. He hadn't meant to say it, but he's not taking it back. "It's...cute." His eyes lowered down to his lips, which were still curved in a smile.

Oh, there he goes again, Niall thought, making those damn butterflies appear.

"Yeah, it feels good to laugh again. I haven't done it in awhile." Harry's face fell a bit hearing that.

But he still felt happy.

Because Harry made Niall laugh.

Harry was the reason he laughed.

"You should do it more." Niall raised an eyebrow as Harry drove back onto the road.

"I-I should, wh-why?" And he's stuttering again.

"Because it's adorable." He glanced at Niall quickly, "you're adorable." Niall blushed and looked down, still smiling.

Jesus,

he's going to kill me with that smile.

"First love?" Niall suddenly spoke up, curious. Harry sighed, his forehead wrinkled thinking about the memory. It wasn't a subject he enjoyed talking about. It was something he liked to keep in the back of his mind, burried deep, deep down.

But, he felt strangely trustworthy of Niall.

"I was 15," he started, trying to focus on the road. "He was 19."

'he'

was all Niall heard.

"He was my neighbour, and he helped out at my old school. He graduated the year before but came back to help out the coach. I was on the football team, and he thought I was so good he gave me extra lessons. Privately." The grip Harry had on his steering wheel had grew and his knuckles were white.

"Harry..." Niall whispered, telling him it's okay to stop.

But he just shook his head and carried on.

"He told me I was special, not just as a player...but to him I was special. If sleepover at his house and we'd cuddle and watch movies and kiss and...I even lost my virginity to him." Niall - even though he was crushed and insanely jealous - even admired the way Harry looked when he was mad and uncomfortable. "One day, I was eager to see him, so I came early to practice. When I opened the doors to the changing room...he-he was already there. Naked. With another player." Niall frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Harry had more. "Apparently, I wasn't the only special one on the team. To him, the entire. Fucking. Team. Was speical to him. He was just using us to get off." Niall could understand why Harry was always so angry at everyone. He couldn't trust anyone. Who could trust people after something like that?

Without even realizing what he was doing, Niall leaned over and gave Harry a side-ways hug.

It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it's exactly what Harry needed.

He hadn't been hugged in...well god knows how long.

If Harry wasn't driving he'd hug the lad back.

Hell, he'd pick him up and squeeze the life out of him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, he's a fucking asshole and you deserve so much better." Harry shook his head,

"No, I don't. Look at me, I'm an asshole to everyone." This time I shook my head,

"Not everyone." I looked up and saw him smile.

"No, not everyone." Harry sighed, "What about you?" Niall sat back up now,

"What about me?"

"First love?" Niall looked down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You don't have to tell me." Harry said, noting how silent Niall had gotten.

But he just smiled and shook his head, "It's okay, I don't mind." He inhaled, "I was the same age as you. First year in high school, that's where I met Zayn." Harry noticed how his voice grew small. "H-he noticed how nobody would talk to me. So he'd sit beside me in class. He was in all of them. He got me to laugh and he'd stand up for me when I got teased. He was the first person to really care about me. The day before Christmas beak, he took me to the football field...and he told me he loved me. He gave me my first kiss, and he said that he was going to take me home. He said he had to go get something in the changing room, so I waited. A minute later the whole football team stood up on the bleachers with snow and ice in their hands. They started chucking them at me calling me names. I called out for Zayn..." Niall felt the tears boil up, but he tried to contain them; making his throat go thick. "He was standing outside the changing room, and he had a video camera, he was recording the whole thing. Laughing." Harry had pulled over. Teeth gritted, knuckles white, nails digging into his palms. "I cried for a month every night after that. Ever since then, the bullying had gotten worse."

"Hold on." Harry growled, then got out of the car, slamming the door behind him quite hard. He stormed over to the side where there was a ditch then a small farm. Niall watched as Harry would find a rock and throw it against another rock.

Big rocks, I might add.

He threw rocks, stones, kicked sticks, yelled. When he punched a rock, Niall called a quits. He got out of the car, tears still down his face, and ran to Harry.

"Harry!" He called out and ran to him, "Harry, stop!" Harry was on his knees, and Niall sat down on his knees in front of him. He grabbed Harry's hand before he could smash it against something again. 

"That's so mean!" Harry yelled, trying to find something else to punch other than Niall.

He could never hit Niall.

"Who does he think he is? You can't just do that to somebody and laugh it off! What the fuck! He's such a fucking asshole!"

"Harry!" Niall yelled, earning Harry's attention, he didn't notice how Niall's eyes were such a beautiful popping shade of blue when he cried. "Can you focus on not beating something up and just..." Niall trailed off at a loss of words.

And just hug me...Niall thought.

Harry frowned, but he wrapped his arms around Niall's waist - tight. He let Niall cry on his shoulder and he didn't tell him to stop because he was okay with Niall crying.

He hated that Niall was crying,

but he knew that Niall had to let it out sooner or later.

Harry just whispered words into Niall's ear like; you're beautiful, you're worth more, it's okay, you'll be okay, you're perfect, you deserve better.

"I'm sorry I'm crying...I must look like a hot mess." Niall apologized, pulling away from Harry and wiping his face clean.

"Well you've got the hot part right." Harry flirted, which caused Niall to blush. He felt a raindrop on his cheek, then on his hand, then on the top of his head. Harry looked up, and so did Niall, who also felt the drops. "C'mon, it's starting to rain." Niall shook his head,

"No it isn't," Harry quirked an eyebrow. "It's been raining for awhile now, but just now has it been brought to our attention. It could've been raining forever, but we wouldn't have noticed it because we weren't there to witness it." Harry smiled at Niall, who was still looking up.

He didn't know he thought like that, and Harry loved it. He couldn't help but graze his thumb just underneath Niall's eye, right on his cheekbone. Niall fluttered his eyelashes and looked at Harry. The rain had started to pour down on the two.

Harry's eyes were locked on Niall's lips again. Niall felt that nervous feeling kick in and he slowly licked his lips, then bit them.

"God, Niall..." Harry whispered, "Don't do that."

Harry's hand was cupping Niall's cheek and they both began to lean in.

Ohmygod, Niall thought.

Harry's lips hovered over Niall's.

Just fucking kiss me.

Harry looked up into Niall's eyes, then back down to his lips, and then he slowly shut his eyelids, closing the distance between him and Niall.

Harry doesn't know if lightning hit him or if that was the effect of kissing Niall, but either way, he felt the electricity.

Niall kissed Harry back unsure of what to do. He's only had one kiss and look how that turned out. Niall could feel the burn between him and Harry's lips. But it also felt like ice. It was something that just felt so...right. He didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop.

And neither could Harry.

Their arms wrapped around each other. Niall's hands in Harry's hair, gently tugging on them causing Harry to moan.

Harry's hands were tightly wrapped around Niall's torso, not letting anything touch him. Not letting Niall get away. He slowly pushed Niall down on his back, trying to push the two closer together. He wanted to become one with Niall.

Harry slipped his tongue in Niall's mouth, who didn't put up a fight. He let Harry's tongue travel everywhere in his mouth, admiring the way Harry's tongue fits in his mouth.

"Jesus," Niall cursed,

"Fuck," Harry followed suit.

A loud crackle of thunder jolted the two away from each other.

"We should probably get back in the car." Harry suggested, a wide smile on his face. Niall smiled and nodded his head, following Harry back into his car.

And of course Harry held the door open for him.

And of course Harry held Niall's hand in the car.

And of course Niall hummed a song in the car.

This car ride just seemed so...perfect.


	7. Part of Me.

Niall looked out onto the road and noticed that it went on for miles, and miles, yet Harry was slowing to a stop.

"Harry if you're planning on raping me..." Harry chuckled lightly,

"I'm not stopping here to rape you. I'm here to take you to my favourite part of Chesire."

Niall raised his eyebrow and looked over at Harry.

Harry felt his stomach twist at the thought.

Chesire is his home.

Chesire is a part of him.

Now, he's showing Niall a part of him.

He felt the rumble of gravel underneath his tires as he parked in the small little parking lot. Harry opened his door, walked around to Niall's side and opened his car door.

He loved how he could make Niall smile like he is. Knowing that he was the source of such a beautiful thing.

He linked his fingers through Niall's and took him through a small woodsy trail.

Trees lurched over them, and because of the wind, their leafs cascaded down, swirling around the two.

One blossom fell slowly on top of Niall's head, when Harry noticed he slowed to a stop again, causing Niall to stop again.

The suns rays made the sides of Niall's figure glow, and the wind made Niall's hair to be lightly blown to the side, and the leafs ever so wonderfully flowing around him. Making him look,

"Perfect," Harry whispered, he smiled and took the flower between his finger and thumb. He twirled it between his fingers then smiled at Niall. He placed the flower over the top of Niall's left ear, right beside his head and his ear.

Harry trailed his fingers down Niall's jaw and his cheeks, which were burning due to the immense blushing he was doing.

The sun had a slight shine just underneath his eye, where his cheek bones were. Harry caught the light on his fingers, and he admired the way it made his hand shine.

"I'm so jealous of the sun," he started out, Niall watched his fingers dancing under the sun. "and the moon, and the stars." Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?" Harry smiled, 

"Because, the sun gets to shine and conceal your beauty every day. The sun gets to see your beauty every day. The moon," he exhales, "gets to see your secrets, and your troubles. The moon is always there for you when you're crying. Same with the stars, there's millions of them, and they all get to see you. All the time. I want that to be me. I want to be the one you look at, at 1 o'clock in the morning when you're sad and you can't sleep."

"How are you going to do that?" Niall asked, smiling, Harry shrugged.

"I'll find a way." He smiled and looked down at Harry's lips. Harry took the hint and leaned in, connecting their lips in a slow and sweet kiss.

Niall parted much too sun for Harry, but they both just smiled and Harry kept leading him to the destination.

At the end of the trail, there was a small shop built out of wood and cheap paint.

On the sign it read Birdy's Ice Cream Parlour with ice cream cones and flowers painted all around it.

"An ice cream shop?" Niall asked, Harry turned to look at him, a bit worried.

"You don't like ice cream?" Niall smiled and pulled himself closer to Harry,

"No, no, I love ice cream." Harry smiled wide and led him to the shop where a lady was sitting, feet propped up on the serving table, book in hands.

"Ahem," Harry cleared his voice which startled the lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was wrapped up in my book. What may I get you?" Niall's eyes twinkled as he eyed the different flavors of ice cream.

Harry smiled at Niall, then turned to the lady and asked for chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone.

"What do you want babe?" He didn't mean to call Niall that, but the way Niall smiled at Harry, made him make sure to call him that more often.

"Um, can I have bubblegum candy in a waffle cone?" The lady smiled and scooped out Harry's chocolate, then handed it to him. After she got Niall's order she handed it to him, Harry gave her the change and they walked back down the trail - the flower still in Niall's hair. Harry watched as Niall ate his ice cream, then right when Niall opened his mouth to lick some, Harry pushed it into his face, getting ice cream all over his nose, cheeks, lips, and chin.

Niall pouted as Harry bursted out laughing, "Aw babe, I'm sorry." Harry tried apologizing but he still giggled a bit. 

"No you're not." Niall said in a small voice, Harry cooed and stepped closer.

"I could always lick it off." He said in a deep voice, Niall's face reddenned but he denied Harry's offer but still smiled.

"Why'd you take me here?" Niall asked as they sat down beside a tree, half their ice-cream gone.

Harry paused, he's been thinking about this all day.

Why did he take Niall to his hometown?

Why was Niall so special to him?

Maybe it was because Niall had been like a song stuck in his head. 

No matter how many times he tried to stop, his voice, his laugh, his face would just continue repeating non-stop in his mind.

Corrupting him in the best ways.

Making him smile more than ever.

Giving him those butterflies he hadn't felt in forever.

Letting him be himself.

Niall wasn't just a distraction.

Or a lifestyle.

Niall is perfection.

Niall is beauty - in the simplest terms.

Niall is Harry's something.

He doesn't know what that something is.

But he knows it's something.

But Harry didn't say any of this, he just shrugged his shoulders, finished his ice-cream, and led Niall back to the car.

holding his hand.

feeling his warmth.

making him smile.

being his something.

He didn't know what this was, and it scared him.

The thought of Niall scared him but at the same time it excited him.

He just loved the thought of Niall.

And Niall loved the thought of Harry.


End file.
